<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unconditionally by Novalin_Lavellan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456268">Unconditionally</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novalin_Lavellan/pseuds/Novalin_Lavellan'>Novalin_Lavellan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>80s Stanley, Amnesia, Angst, Distrust, F/M, Gen, Happy AU, Mention of Abusive Ex-Boyfriend, Mullet!Stan, Non-descript FOC, Slow Burn, Stangst, Swooning Over Stans: A Grunkle Dating Simulator, Time Travel, first fic, fluff may come when I think that story has progressed all the important bits, reuniting the twins, the game is basically the prologue, there was so much I wanted to say where did it all go?!, this was originally just a daydream of mine after all!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:02:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novalin_Lavellan/pseuds/Novalin_Lavellan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Evelyn spent a summer in Gravity Falls with Stanley Pines and his family she decided to move to the small town. She fulfills her dream but heartache, time travel, amnesia and a mistrustful Stan keep her on her toes. Will she be able to reunite the Pine twins earlier than history intended and thus change the future? Or will she go back to her own time?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ford Pines &amp; Stan Pines, Stan Pines/Original Female Character(s), Stanley Pines/Female OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481367">By Steps and Inches</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funkingrunkles/pseuds/Funkingrunkles">Funkingrunkles</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fanfic ever, so please go easy on me and enjoy!<br/>The prologue is basically the game "Swooning over Stans" A grunkle dating simulator:<br/>https://sovonight.itch.io/swooning-over-stans<br/>Go play it :) Maybe I'll add my version of the story one day, but I want to focus on the 80s Stan for now.<br/>Furthermore I was heavily inspired by "By Steps and Inches" by Funkingrunkles. Their fic is great!<br/>I wanted that Stan finishes the portal earlier and so that thing here was born: sorry for the people who are not fond of timetravel ^^<br/>And this is not a Stan/Reader fic but I wanted to keep her as non-descript as possible so you could still feel like being in her place if you want. She has a name, that's the only thing.</p><p>TW: Mention of abusive Ex-Boyriend and stalking</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The empty trees roll by while she speeds over the snow covered road in her old VW Golf II. She didn‘t call, she didn‘t want to give him the possibility to reject her - not yet. Maybe he‘ll just get angry for her just showing up after they haven‘t seen each other in over a year. They‘ve spent the perfect summer together. Well, his brother crashed her car, but otherwise she wouldn‘t have met the two pairs of Pine twins and everything that came with them. They said she could visit them anytime. But what would they say when she told them she quit her job and apartment and left everything behind. They would understand that she couldn‘t take the constant harassment and housebreaking of her ex-boyfriend anymore, but would they accept her? Give her maybe a job at the Mystery Shack? It‘s a giant leap of faith, but she has nothing to lose. </p><p>The snow crunches beneath her wheels as she turns around the corner and her long awaited destiny came into view: the <em>Mystery Shack</em> where wonders and well … mysteries await you!<br/>
The Stanmobile was missing and except for one small bus, there don‘t seem to be many tourists either. She enters the gift shop and a young lady at the counter greets her with a warm smile. </p><p>„Evelyn! What are you doing here? We haven‘t seen you in ages. It‘s so great for you to come by.“</p><p>„Hi Melody.“ </p><p>Evelyn awkwardly looks around the gift shop and asks, „Where are all the others?“ </p><p>„Well, Soos is guiding a small group through the exhibition. Mabel and Dipper are probably in school, they really missed you this summer.“</p><p>„Yeah, sorry about that. I had a lot going on -“</p><p>Evelyn was cut off, as Soos comes through the curtain that separates the shop from the exhibition.</p><p>„And this ladies and gentlemen is the end of our tour! I hope you enjoyed it and didn‘t get too spooked by all of our <em>mysterious</em> and probably <em>dangerous</em> wonders I showed you! Now to calm your nerves, I advise you to buy some souvenirs from our shop!“</p><p>
  <cite>Wow, he really got good at this!</cite>
</p><p>After the small crowd scatters around the shop, Soos spots Evelyn.</p><p>„Wow, dude, what‘re you doin‘ here! ‘So great that you finally came to visit.“ </p><p>They chat a bit and wait for the customers to leave. </p><p>„So, Eves, are you just passin‘ by or wanna stay here for a bit?“</p><p>Soos and Melody look at her with their warm expressions. She feels so lucky to know such nice and generous people. </p><p>„Well,“ stammers Evelyn. „It would be great if I could stay a bit. I‘ll definitely help you out with the shop and everything! I mean … where are Stanley and Ford? Would they be OK with that?“</p><p>„Actually they‘re still on their recent trip. I think they‘re somewhere around Argentina at the moment,“ Melody chimes in.</p><p>„Jepp, the Stan-o‘-War II is still holdin‘ together. But I don‘t know why you shouldn‘t stay here for a while, I guess. I mean they only come back for breaks or Dipper and Mabel. When they‘re not here it‘s just Melody, Abuelita and me here actually.“</p><p>Evelyn feels reliefed, but what if Stan has something against her staying here? But he‘s not here, isn‘t he? So this will be probably a question for later. For when he really shows up… </p><p>They settle Evelyn in the storage room again, like at her first - involuntary – stay. Back, when thanks to some of Fords devices her car was pulled magnetically into the Shack. Stanley offered to fix the car back up again, so she was forced to stay. In the end it was a lovely stay. Thinking about it again, she remembers what a gentleman Stan can be… but then again he‘s like double her age… But still, in Gravity Falls she feels much safer than home where her crazy ex-boyfriend can ring up or kick in her door anytime… </p><p>„Hello old friend.“</p><p>Evelyn stands in the doorframe with her bedroll under one arm. „It hasn‘t changed a bit“, she says laughing over her shoulder to the other two.</p>
<hr/><p>The weeks turned to months and over that course they made her a proper bedroom out of the storage room. Small but hers and she loves it. They even got a couch so the three could watch Ducktective together and it‘s more comfortable than sitting on the floor. Stan‘s armchair had to be pushed to the side a bit, but Stan would definately understand. And besides, they could rearrange the armchair to its original place again, when Stan is back… </p><p>Stan… when <em>are</em> they coming back? Evelyn starts to really miss that old man. After her first stay at the Mystery Shack they sometimes sent each other letters or she called him, when he was not on a trip with his brother. Last summer she wasn‘t able to visit him and his grand-niece and grand-nephew Mabel and Dipper. She was either too afraid to leave her apartment or she was engaged with the court to get an injunction. She was a total mess last year and lost track of most things. But now things are finally getting better. Her life seems much more organised and settled now. Here in Gravity Falls she can enjoy it again. </p><p>To be not such a burden she started a job as a cashier at the local supermarket. After one rather long shift in late april Evelyn comes home – <em>home</em> yes she thinks of the Mystery Shack as her home. Well, when Stan and Ford come back and kick her out she‘ll find something. She‘s sure. She made new friends in Gravity Falls and could live on her own… at least that‘s what she hopes. While she enters the shack with some groceries in her arms she is greeted by a bellowing voice that booms through the small hallway. </p><p>„FUCK THIS! I just wanted to come home and have finally some peace and time alone.“</p><p>„Watch your language Stan.“</p><p>„The kids are not here Sixer! I talk how I want.“ </p><p>Evelyn stands frozen by the door and sees, standing in the back of the living room, Stanley Pines red-faced screaming at the ever innocent looking Soos and Stanford Pines trying to calm Stanley down. </p><p>„I thought I could count on you Soos. You said you wouldn‘t make major changes to the house.“</p><p>„Actually this house belongs to him by now, and besides we can still change it back.“</p><p>„I haven‘t slept in – I dunno and now I have to deal with this!?“</p><p>„Stan if you just -“</p><p>„What do you have to say for yourself, Soos?!“</p><p>„Well, actually Mr. Pines… you know this was Evelyn‘s idea, but we still can -“</p><p>„Evelyn?!“ Stanley looked at Soos shocked and confused at the same time.</p><p>„What do you mean?“</p><p>At that point the three finally realised her standing by the door tears flowing down her face.</p><p><cite>Oh, shit I don‘t wanna cry. Why does he have to shout? I hate it when people shout. He is angry, he is angry because of me I fucked up how did I fuck up again? He hates me, look at how he looks at me, he has to hate me. Shit shit shitshitshit…</cite> </p><p>Stanley approaches Evelyn still anger written all over his face.</p><p>„What are you doing here? You never answered my last letter or any of the calls? What is wrong with you just showing up here?! And you just decide to redecorate my house? I bet you settled up again in your old spot haven‘t you?“ </p><p>At that point Evelyn drops the groceries and runs outside. She hears screaming behind her but she doesn‘t care. She just wants to be alone. This was a bad idea, she shouldn‘t have come her. She knew he would not welcome her. WHY!? Why…?</p><p>She runs to her car and somehow manages to get it started despite her shaking hands. After she wiped the tears away to actually be able to see the road, she just drives. She drives and drives until she automatically finds herself on a cliff. Not just any cliff but that cliff where she and Stan shared a romantic moment in his car until it was ruined by some teenage boy honking at them…</p><p>She parks the car and rolls into a ball. She doesn‘t know how much time passed and she doesn‘t care. After a while she looks at her phone. Three missed calls. And now another incoming call. She sighs but picks up anyway. She squeaks a weak, „Hi.“</p><p>„Ohmygod, Evy! Finally I got you on the phone! Sweety please come back. Soos told me everything that happened. We calmed Stan down, after Soss and I rearranged the couch and his chair.“</p><p>Evelyn stays silent. She is too exhausted to speak.</p><p>„Evy, are you all right? Stan is sorry. And if he‘s not I‘ll make him feel sorry.“</p><p>At that Evelyn had to chuckle. </p><p>„There she is. Please come home. Tomorrow everyone is well-rested and we can talk over breakfast about everything, all right?“</p><p>„Thank you Melody. I don‘t know what I would do without you. You are a real treasure you know that? Give me a moment and I come home… See you soon.“</p><p>„Be careful and be home soon!“ </p><p>Evelyn hangs up and rubs her cold hands over her face to feel somewhat able to drive again.</p><p>After one last look over the cliff at the moonlit scenery, she starts the engine and slowly drives onto the street. The cliff is some distance away from the shack, so it won‘t be a short trip. While Evelyn rummages around to find a good CD to listen to, there is suddenly a hot white flash. She jerks her car around and hits the breaks. The car is flying in circles, everything around Evelyn is spinning, a CD cover hits her in the face and the last thing she sees through the windshield is the dark bark of a pine tree.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After the crash Evelyn finds herself in a familiar spot.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evelyn awakes with a heavy headache. Where is she? What happened? </p>
<p>„Oh, finally yer awake. I was afraid I had to call the undertaker on ya after all. You hit your car pretty badly. You were lucky I came around... and pretty lucky that you didn‘t have any major injuries, as far as I can tell.“ </p>
<p>Evelyn blinks and looks in the face of a 30-ish old man with a brown mullet, a big rosy nose and a stubbly chin. </p>
<p>„Thanks...but what happened?“ </p>
<p>„Well, I found you in the wreck of your car. You hit a tree. What do you remember?“</p>
<p>„I wanted to drive home, I think. And suddenly there was this bright flash. Probably another car on my lane … or was I on the wrong side? I don‘t know…“</p>
<p>„Home? And where would that be?“</p>
<p>„Er...“ </p>
<p>Evelyn stops in her tracks. Where was she heading? She doesn‘t remember. She only remembers that she was angry and sad and a lot of other feelings were rushing through her body. </p>
<p>„I… I don‘t know.“</p>
<p>„Well, maybe you have to see a doctor after all. But in the meantime you can stay here at my place. I‘m Stan. Do you at least remember your name?“</p>
<p>She giggles which made her head hurt even more. And now she realised the stinging pain in her leg. She hoped that nothing was broken.</p>
<p>„My name is Evelyn. Nice to meet you Stan and thanks for letting me stay.“ </p>
<p>She smiled at him, he coughs and looks away.</p>
<p>„Right. So, er is it ok for you to sleep on the couch? It‘s in the middle of the night, so maybe tomorrow we could see what we need to do and maybe you remember where you wanted to go. Tomorrow is Wednesday, that‘s good. My shop is closed then and we can take care of you.“</p>
<p>„Shop? What kind of shop do you have?“ </p>
<p>Evelyn looks around but only sees a dusty room with the uncomfortable couch she is lying on and several other things tucked away in the shadows.</p>
<p>„Oh, I‘ll show you tomorrow! I host a museum with a variety of the most unbelievable creatures and artifacts you could ever imagine!“</p>
<p>„So, a tourist trap?“</p>
<p>„Yes, a tourist trap.“, he says flatly.</p>
<p>„All right, thank you Stan and see you tomorrow.“</p>
<p>„Night.“</p>
<p>After he closed the door, she falls right back to sleep.</p>
<hr/>
<p>„Ugh, I just hung that up yesterday! Why do the chain lights always have to come off?!“</p>
<p>„Well if you‘d had let a <em>man</em> do it, you wouldn‘t have a problem now.“</p>
<p>„Well then come up here and do it yourself!“</p>
<p>„Oh no, I‘m fine enjoying the show from down here.“</p>
<p>Evelyn looks down at Stan from the ladder and follows his gaze.</p>
<p>
  <cite>That cheeky little bastard.</cite>
</p>
<p>„Just you wait until I hung them up again! Is my car at least fixed?“</p>
<p>„Well, it‘s as fixed as it was yesterday… It‘s capable of driving but not really a beauty anymore.“</p>
<p>„Stan you said you would fix it back to its original state...“</p>
<p>„Don‘t give your hopes up yet, sweety. Give it time, give it time. I fixed the important bits, but it‘s still pretty dented.“ Stan starts to rub his neck and lets his gaze wonder the ground. „Besides, we still have to repair the pipes or the customers are gonna complain again.“</p>
<p>As she climbs down the ladder, Evelyn looks at Stan with a sad expression. </p>
<p>„I thought we would watch some movies this evening?“ </p>
<p>Stan sighs, „Didn‘t the Doc say you shouldn‘t watch too much TV? Somthin‘ about your head and the memory loss? How long has it been now? Nearly two months since the accident I think. So, tell me, what are you remembering? What‘s still missin‘?“</p>
<p>Evelyn looks down, searching the grass for clues. For the last two months her head was mostly filled with haze with some memories starting to resurface. Each week she felt more like a normal person but some bits are still missing. </p>
<p>„So… I lived in Portland most of my life and had some problems there… I don‘t want to go into detail, but just believe me I remember them… I came here to Gravity Falls to visit some friends. Last year I was already trying to escape from the hellhole of my home and landed in Gravity Falls and got to know this nice family… they lived rather remotely. I think it were like two guys with their nephew and niece who came to visit. You won‘t believe half the stories these crazy kids came up with!“</p>
<p>„Two guys?“ </p>
<p>„Yeah… I think they had to be brothers, they looked too similar. There was also a young couple living there. I think they were kinda unrelated to the rest. A funny bunch. And you are sure you have never heard of such a family here in Gravity Falls? Maybe they don‘t live exactly in the vicinity. Maybe they live even farther outside than I thought, or even in the next town.“</p>
<p>„Well beats me. The next town is miles away… You are as remote here as you can get.“</p>
<p>„Oh man…“</p>
<p>After a while they head inside and Stan makes them some coffee. </p>
<p>„So, you‘ve been here last year already and wanted to finally move to Gravity Falls to your friends? It was in the middle of the night when I found you and there wasn‘t any luggage in your car. Did you just came with your clothes and nothing else?“</p>
<p>„No… no, wait let me think. I left Portland and came here. The nice couple was there but the older guys were on some trip around the world or so…“ </p>
<p>Evelyn only remembers hair colours and body shapes but when she tries to concentrate the faces stay blurred. But she knows they were all kind and nice people. One of the guys was always off investigating stuff in the woods or building some machines… real quirky that guy. But his brother… both must‘ve been 60, but she is sure that he wasn‘t only nice to her. She thinks she might‘ve loved him and when she thinks of Gravity Falls and that nice hut they stayed in that summer her heart aches and is filled with yearning. She not only came here because she felt safe here but because of love. Was there a fight? She remembers that she drove away from the hut, devasted. The nice woman called her… wait called her? She is sure that she had a mobile phone on her person while she was crying in her car and that woman wanted her to come back. She never saw someone use a mobile phone in Gravity Falls. She had seen ads on television… but she didn‘t find one in her car. Maybe it got crashed. But these things are extremely expensive. How did she got one of those? </p>
<p>„Hey, you ok?“</p>
<p>Evelyn snaps out of her thoughts. Stan was gently shaking her shoulder. </p>
<p>„Anything else you want to tell me? Or are you some government agent just acting amnesiac and hiding all your secrets from me?“</p>
<p>„Wow, sorry… That‘s oddly specific Stan.“</p>
<p>„Well, you never know. So, anything else important to tell?“</p>
<p>Was he really suspicious of her now? </p>
<p>„So… I came here and helped out at the little shop that the nice young couple owned… and also at a grocery store in town. Funny thing is I haven‘t seen that one as well… But I swear I‘ve worked there at least the last weeks before my accident. It‘s all so strange. It‘s like I know this town but the details are all wrong… man I must‘ve hit my head really hard back then.“</p>
<p>„The doctor said you suffered some trauma back there. You can be happy that you got already rid of that cast around your leg. You still haven‘t told me why you were out there that night.“</p>
<p>
  <cite>I can‘t tell him I drove away because I got rejected by a 60 year old man.</cite>
</p>
<p>„Well… the brothers returned at some point. One of the guys got mad at me… I actually don‘t really remember why… I mean besides the amnesia thing. So we had a fight and I drove away mad… After I calmed down I wanted to drive back. I think I looked for something in the car and got distracted… and well you know the rest.“</p>
<p>„A pity that you lost your wallet.“</p>
<p>„Yeah, I must‘ve forgotten it at the little hut.“</p>
<p>„It‘ll be hard to get all that information back, like your ID and drivers license. You can be glad that doctor owed me one or we would‘ve also got in some trouble there without any insurance.“ </p>
<p>„But wasn‘t he even a real Doctor? He seemed a bit off...“</p>
<p>„Just be happy, a real Doctor just makes you poor… Anyway, speaking of IDs. I don‘t believe I didn‘t had that idea earlier. When is your birthday and what date do we have?“</p>
<p>„Well, I‘m born June 18th … And I‘ve seen today‘s newspaper Stan, so I know it‘s 15th July 1985.“</p>
<p>„Ha! Got you! This was yesterday‘s newspaper. Today is actually 16th July.“</p>
<p>„All right you got me,“ Evy chuckled.</p>
<p>„But… <em>when</em> were you born. I thought you‘d finally reveal if I‘m working with a minor all along.“</p>
<p>„Thanks that you think I could still pass as under 21. Well, I can assure you I‘m not, I‘m 32 so I‘m born...“ </p>
<p>While she does the math in her head something doesn‘t add up. When she said she is born on June 18th she wanted to automatically say <em>1982</em>. But that wouldn‘t make sense. That would‘ve been only 3 years ago. So clearly she must‘ve been born in 1953. But that feels somehow wrong…</p>
<p>„Well, even I know that you were born in 1953 now. You sure you are all right? You keep drifting off lately.“</p>
<p>„Yes… sorry… I still have to wrap my head around all that amnesia stuff...“ </p>
<p>„Maybe we really should call it a day for now. Then the customers have to deal with the leaking pipes, I don‘t care. We could still make that movie night happen if you like?“</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'll add the fluff that happened in that two months at a later point. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some fluff and a freudian slip with consequences.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stan sits in his armchair as usual while Evelyn tries to find a comfortable position on the armrest.</p><p>„You know, we could always try to fit in together down here.“</p><p>„No, no. Don‘t worry this is fine. I should‘ve found a good spot by now.“</p><p>„Hmpf,“ Stan doesn‘t look pleased while fiddling with the remote. „So er, we could watch that movie where cute plush balls get turned into slimy monsters or some romcom.“ </p><p>At the mention of the latter Stan‘s grimaces.</p><p>„Hmmm,“ Evelyn is still shifting around in her position. „Maybe the little furballs? Sounds promising.“</p><p>„All right,“ Stan selects the channel and tries to relax. </p><p>„Hey, maybe,“ he tries to lay his arm around her and guide her down next to him. She slides down and one of her butt cheeks actually touches the seat. The rest is squeezed between Stan and the armrest. </p><p>„Yeah, great… very comfortable,“ she mutters while her face is pressed against Stan‘s shoulder.</p><p>„Oh, damn… wait let me see,“ he tries to wriggle around, pulls and pushes until she interrupts him.</p><p>„Please Stan stop, just let me back at the armrest. This will be easier. We already missed the beginning of the movie.“ </p><p>„Ugh, who cares about the movie,“ he mumbles into his shoulder. </p><p>„Well, ok… how about… I have an idea, but don‘t you dare get mad at me. Let it be said, it was your idea and your wish. So…“ </p><p>Evelyn turns to Stan and slides down the armrest again. Her butt is pressed against his right thigh and her feet find a way under his other leg.</p><p>„Uhm,“ Stan looks dumbfounded at her. She tries to smile at him. </p><p>„Sooo? Should I go back to the armrest?“ </p><p>„Eeer, No! No… This is nice,“ he says while laying an arm around her shoulders. She snuggles against his armpit and starts to enjoy her evening. Both grinning widely although not noticing any detail of the movie.</p><p>An hour later both are fast asleep. Evelyn now completely sitting in Stan‘s lap and cuddling his wide chest. His arms are wrapped tight around her. </p><p>„Ugh… Stan… you are choking me,“ she realises while coming to some degree of consciousness. He releases his grip slightly. „Hmmm… where did you get these muscly arms from? Certainly not from making criptids and new tourist attractions.“ </p><p>„I used to box,“ he grumbles half asleep. </p><p>His voice feels like the purr of a cat that shakes her upper body. Evelyn starts to chuckle slightly.</p><p>„Oh, really? That old guy I told you about gave me lessons once.“ </p><p>„Then you have to show me some of your moves… maybe tomorrow.“ </p><p>And with that both drift off to sleep again.</p><p>While cuddled up against him, she sees Stan starring blankly down at her. She stares back confused until suddenly his ponytail starts to hover and a scissor is flying by, cutting it off. He puts on that awful hat of his and also some glasses… rapidly a gold chain is added to that outfit and he is standing in a black suit in front of her. He slowly grows older and his expression turns sinister. </p><p>She jolts up bathed in sweat. Under her, a snorring and slightly drooling Stan. Still with his mullet, still young. </p><p>„What the fuck,“ she mutters under her breath.</p>
<hr/><p>„You look bad. Didn‘t sleep well?“ </p><p>„I… had some strange dreams.“ </p><p>„I see.“ </p><p>Stan looks down into his coffee mug, not really great looking himself. Why is he looking so sad? Was it because of her? Did she do something wrong? Does he think, that <em>he</em> did something wrong?</p><p>„Stan? Thanks by the way for letting me stay here. I‘m sorry if I caused you any trouble. If you want to, I can look for my own apartment. I could ask if they need help in the Dusk 2 Dawn or somewhere else. You don‘t have to keep up with a woman in your attic anymore.“ </p><p>She tries to chuckle but it‘s not really convincing. </p><p>„But your memory? Do you feel good enough to be on your own?“</p><p>„I guess so… There are still some mysteries, but if someone would miss me they would‘ve started searching for me wouldn‘t they?“</p><p>„Hm… true. Want some coffee?“</p><p>She grabs a coffee and joins him at the kitchen table. She shoots him a smile. </p><p>„You don‘t have to leave, you know… we could make that attic a bit more comfortable. Or you could stay until you find something better, but I won‘t bet on that!“ </p><p>His booming laugh echoes in the small kitchen. Both sigh. After a while Evelyn starts to get up but Stan gently grips her wrist. He realises her alarming look and immediately let‘s go of her arm. </p><p>„I… ya know… yesterday… I just wanted to know if you‘re all right.“ </p><p>She smiles down at him, „Yes, Stan, yes I‘m all right. It was a really nice evening. Maybe we could repeat that, or maybe get a bigger couch… I‘ve seen some on sale.“ </p><p>He suddenly jumps up and pulls her into a big bear hug, his face pressed against her cheek.</p><p>„Stanley!“ she shouts jokingly while trying to get out of that breathtaking hug.</p><p>„What?“ he stops dead in his tracks and his arms fall limp to his sides. „What did you just call me?“</p><p>„Erm...“ </p><p>Evelyn stumbles back against the counter. Stan starts to approach her. </p><p>„What. Did. You. Call. Me?“ </p><p>Anger flushes Stan‘s face and Evelyn is too confused and shocked to move. </p><p>„I...what? Stan...? What do you mean?“ </p><p>„You just called me Stanley. Everyone in town calls me Stanford, so who gave you the idea to call me <em>Stanley</em>?“ </p><p>Evelyn gulps. </p><p>„I… I don‘t know! It just came over me. It was a mistake! I was not thinking!“ </p><p>„Clearly you weren‘t thinking. I think it‘s time for you to leave now.“ </p><p>„Stan?“ </p><p>„NOW!“</p><p>Evelyn bolts for the back exit and jumps into her car. It doesn‘t look good but Stan said it should be driving again. He said he knew a guy from which he got some spare parts. Somehow she doesn‘t believe him. What was it he also mentioned? That the car looked <em>old</em>, too old for that model… Things are getting weirder but first she has to get out of here. She sees Stan fuming in the door and glaring at her. Finally she realises that she‘s sitting on the keys, Stan left in the car. She starts the engine once… twice… here we go. She steps down the gas and speeds off with tears welling in here eyes. Why does this feel so familiar? Why did she call him Stanley and why did it make him so angry? Once someone called her Ivy instead of Evy. It was annoying but she would‘ve never reacted like <em>that</em>. </p><p>Thought after thought races through her head until she finds herself again in a familiar spot. She parks the car and looks down at the valley. </p><p>What to do?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm always open for comments and feedback of any kind. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Flashback</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At least this time the day just began as she is brooding in her car on that cliff. Last time it was night… or at least it was dark. Slowly glimpses of her past start to manifest… How could all of this make sense?</p><p>Stanley...? Stanford…? What the hell is going on? Stanley Pines. That old man from her dreams… Stanley… Stanley! He looks exactly like Stan. A memory flashes by in which she wears boxing gloves and tries to land a hit on… old Stan! She starts to remember faces… the children. That guy that looks like a hairless gopher and his girlfriend… Stanley Pines was her destiny when she came to Gravity Falls. She wanted to visit him all along? But how does this make sense? How is he young now? How could she know how he looks like 30 years older? And where are all the other people she remembers? </p><p>And Stanford…? She heard that name before. A squeaky teenage voice pipes up in her mind: <cite>Greatuncle Ford could you answer some of my questions regarding this strange thing I found in the woods?</cite> Greatuncle Ford? A mad scientist living in Gravity Falls who looked exactly like Stanley…? Not only are they brothers they are twins! And mad? Not as mad as this McGucket guy that visited the Pines once. </p><p>Wait a minute! All these thoughts were suddenly rushing through her head while she tried to get them in some sort of order.</p><p>These two old men and the children… she had already remembered some of the stories the kids told her, but she thought they were just figments of their imagination. </p><p>They told her about all the weird stuff that happened in Gravity Falls, that they found a mysterious journal in the woods, fought some robot and that they had to rescue their uncle from a different dimension… <cite>I thought that was just their way of saying he was trapped in a bad marriage or something.</cite> One of them told her about the portal in the basement… how it connected to another world and that Stanford was trapped there. He built it in the first place with some help from that Hillbilly McGucket… How was beyond her imagination. </p><p>She remembers her car being pulled into the side of… the <em>Shack</em>! There was Stanley, much older and his twin brother Stanford. Instead of her, the kids slept in the attic and she had to get used to their storage room… </p><p>Mabel, Dipper, Soos and Melody! It all started to come back to her. </p><p>But what happened?! She wanted to drive back to the shack but got blinded by that light. Suddenly everything was different… She <em>was</em> born in 1982 after all. Didn‘t she once overhear Ford and Dipper talk about the possibility of time anomalies happening around Gravity Falls? Her head started to hurt… She must have been time traveling… She has to find this McGucket. He helped to build that portal, so he certainly could help her!</p><hr/><p>Mabel and Evelyn were sitting on the couch of the shack‘s porch, licking some popsicle while they watched Stan fix her car.</p><p>„You know, Grunkle Stan is a really cool guy. He once got us into prison, but who cares about that.“</p><p>„What?!“</p><p>„Pssshh,“ Mabel did a dismissive gesture. „Look at him!“ </p><p>She stood on the couch trying to build a frame around him with her arms. </p><p>„A total hunk! I know he was popular with the women.“ </p><p>She wiggled her eyebrows at Evelyn.</p><p>„Ehh… what are you talking about Mabel?“</p><p>„I know you like him. And the fact that he pushed Grunkle Ford into an interdimensional portal and impersonated him for the last decades shouldn‘t hold you back!“</p><p>„What?“ Evelyn asked flatly.</p><p>„I know, right?! Total crazy. But here we are and everything is back to normal again… or as normal as it can get here in Gravity Falls.“ </p><p>That child and her imagination…</p><p>A few days later, Stan and Evelyn found themselves not at but near Gravity Falls famous lookout. Stanley Pines knew how to find a quite spot, so he wouldn‘t get interrupted, when wanting some alone time with a beautiful woman. </p><p>The car was parked near the edge so that they could have a nice view over the small town. Both sat there and enjoyed the view. </p><p>Stan sighed, „Ya know...“ he paused. „I‘m not a nice guy.“ </p><p>„Mabel says otherwise.“  </p><p>„She‘s a nice girl, like you,“ he paused again. „ Listen kiddo, I did some shady stuff back in the day and I don‘t know if some things will still catch up to me… now that everyone knows…“ </p><p>„Knows? Knows what? Have you took the identity of your brother or what? Seriously Stan it can‘t be that bad.“</p><p>Stan just stared at her. </p><p>„Who…?“</p><p>„Wait. I thought that was just a joke?“ </p><p>„I had to do it, OK! I had no other choice! He left me alone with his crazy machines and I had to figure out how to get him back on my own! I knew shit about how his inventions worked, I was never good at school, how should I‘ve known?! I didn‘t even had money! I needed a plan...“ </p><p>Stan slumped together. </p><p>„I‘m banned in several states. I‘m not good company, kiddo. Just leave and we could forget all that, all right?“</p><p>„Stan.“ </p><p>Tears started to well in Evelyn‘s eyes. She slid closer to Stan and pulled him into her arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments and suggestions are always welcome!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„So Susan, do you know anyone named McGucket?“</p><p>„That old Hillbilly? Yeah, I know him,“ Susan squawks with her peculiar voice. „I think he started to live outside of town in the junkyard, after he couldn‘t afford the motel anymore.“ </p><p>„Thank you, Susan.“</p><p>„Want anymore coffee, dear?“</p><p>„No, thanks. That will be all.“ </p><p>Evelyn continues to stare into her coffee and leaves dropping the money on the table, the mug still full. </p><p>Waiting till sunset she takes off to the junkyard in hopes of finding McGucket and answers.</p><p>„McGucket?“ </p><p>Evelyn stumbles through the dark junkyard in search of the old man. Suddenly a crashing noise is heard nearby and Old Man McGucket is running around the corner, a broken banjo swinging over his head.</p><p>„Who goes there!? Are you here to steal my last teeth?!?“</p><p>Evelyn holds her hands up protectively. </p><p>„I… I just have some questions.“</p><p>„I‘m listening,“ McGucket says, warily lowering his banjo just a little bit.</p><p>„Do you happen to know anything about an interdimensional portal?“</p><p>„Well, I built some strange robomajigs in the last years, but I don‘t think I ever did something that strange,“ he admits while rubbing his chin in contemplation. </p><p>„Do you know Stanford Pines? You have to know something!“ </p><p>Evelyn strides forward and looks at him desperately. He motions her to come into his shelter, a mismatched cluster of old car parts and other junk.</p><p>„Well, I don‘t know much, but that‘s no wonder because I don‘t remember a thing before 1982. Look,“ he pulls a newspaper article out of a bag. „This is the last thing I can remember.“</p><p>The article reads &gt;DISORIENTED MAN FOUND AT MUSEUM&lt;, under it is a picture of McGucket with some pigeons around him in front of Gravity Fall‘s History Museum. </p><p>„So there has to be a clue at the history museum that explains everything, hopefully. Didn‘t Mabel say something about, the old man founding a cult or something?“</p><p>„What are you saying?“</p><p>„Nothing, nothing. Would you please come with me to the museum? Maybe something jogs your memory there. It‘s a history museum after all.“</p><p>„Well, my calendar is clear for tonight.“ McGucket shrugs, „But I don‘t have a good feeling about this.“</p><p>After they arrived and entered the museum, a voice from behind echoes, „So, joining forces with the hillbilly now?“</p><p>„Stan?!“</p><p>„Hillbilly where?! Don‘t worry I protect us with my broken banjo,“ McGucket explained while wildly looking around. </p><p>„Yeah… Right. So what do you two think you‘re doing here?“</p><p>„A better question would be, what are you doing here, Stan?“</p><p>„Lazy Susan told me you were asking about McGucket.“</p><p>„Ugh, that woman, can‘t keep anything for herself,“ Evelyn mumbles to the side.</p><p>„Unlike you, you mean?“</p><p>„What?!“</p><p>„You know exactly what I mean! You never <em>lost</em> your memories. That whole accident was probably staged! What do you want? My brother‘s studies? Do you want to use the portal for yourself? You are probably his lover or something and the last months were a big old lie, just to keep an eye on your henchman to rebuild that portal for you!“</p><p>„Stan, have you gone mad?!“</p><p>„Yes! You‘ll never set foot near my house ever again! And god help me, if I ever find you lurking around again asking strange questions…! McGucket? Seriously? He is just a crazy old loser. Do you also want to lead him on?“</p><p>„Stan, no! I can explain. It‘s complicated. I can help you bring back Ford sooner!“</p><p>„What do you mean <em>sooner</em>?“</p><p>„Hey fellers, come look I found a suspicibible room full of eyes!“ </p><p>While the two of them were arguing McGucket started to wonder off. Both run down the corridor from where they heard his voice.</p><p>„You two can be happy that the warden often forgets to set the alarm for this place!“ Stan huffs as they turn around another corner. </p><p>They find him in a small room with various depictions of eyes, looking around worriedly. </p><p>„I think they‘re staring at me,“ he announces frightened. </p><p>„Don‘t worry McGucket, I don‘t think the eyes will do you any harm. But there has to be something!“ </p><p>Evy throws her arms in the air and starts to inspect every picture or plate or parchment extensively. Suddenly she hears a *click* behind her. </p><p>„Whoops,“ came it from Stanley, who stands in the seeming centre of attention of all those eyes. He accidentally pushed in a small triangle shaped stone plate with a simplistic carving of an eye on it. Opposite of that the fireplace moves aside and reveals a stairwell downstairs, lit by torches.</p><p>„Woah...“</p><p>„Finally a lead!“</p><p>„Wait, we have to be careful, I don‘t like all this mysteriousness… it seems oddly familiar but not in a good way.“</p><p>They make their way carefully down the stairs and through a set of curtains. The first thing they see is a big empty hall with a single simple chair in the middle. The surrounding stone-walled halls are filled with the occasional sarcophagus and dusty boxes. </p><p>„Weird, this looks more like the storage basement. Why would that be hidden behind a secret door?“ </p><p>With each of Evelyn‘s steps her hopes of finding anything helpful are faltering.</p><p>„So, maybe you‘d like to explain yourself. Although I don‘t know why I should believe you,“ a scruffy voice behind her remarks. </p><p>Evelyn stops and sighs. </p><p>„It‘s hard to explain, but after your own brother vanished into an interdimensional portal, maybe it‘s not so hard to believe that I‘m a time traveler?“ </p><p>She tries to bring a reassuring smile to her lips. </p><p>Stan erupts into a deep sarcastic laughter. </p><p>„Yeah, right. I‘m outta here…“ </p><p>He turns around and starts to leave as Evelyn grabs his arm shouting, „No Stan wait! Believe me please! I can help you bring Ford back. I know that somewhere in Gravity Falls are two other journals. I can help you rebuild the portal and we need McGucket‘s help too! He worked together with your brother to build that thing in the first place. I think something concerning that portal made McGucket loose his marbles. And believe me <em>please</em>, I didn‘t acted or anything, I really lost my memory back then. I drove my car in some time anomaly, I guess, and landed in 1985. If I hadn‘t lost my memories I probably would‘ve lost my mind like McGucket after realising <em>when</em> I am. You have to believe me Stan, I didn‘t keep any secrets!“</p><p>Stan scoffs at that. </p><p>„Oy, over here. I found som‘thn suspicious again!“ </p><p>While trying to explain to Stan what happened to her, they continued to wander the underground hallways until they found each other in front of some wooden gateway. It is locked with a big padlock.</p><p>„Now I can show you, what Stan from the future showed me,“ Evelyn announces while pulling some hairpins out of her hair and starting to fiddle at the lock.</p><p>„Psh, please. That proofs only that you also have a criminal record, nothing special. And what do you mean <em>Stan from the future</em>? You know <em>me</em>?!“</p><p>„So you <em>do</em> believe me!“</p><p>„I never said that!“</p><p>„I got it!“ </p><p>The lock clatters to the floor and the gate opens to a room that looks almost like a sacrificial chamber. A tall statue depicting a man with open arms and wide robes with the symbol of an eye on it, stands at the far end of the room. Stacked in boxes are severeal scroll like tubes.</p><p>„I think Mabel mentioned this cult about eyes sometime. Here should be a TV that restores your memories or something. Easy! We just have to find McGucket‘s tape and bring back your memory and then you can rebuild the portal! That can‘t be too hard, can it?“ </p><p>Evelyn laughs nervously while searching the room with her eyes. </p><p>„Wowie look I found some kind of hair dryer!“ </p><p>McGucket holds a gun-like object with a lightbulb at the front in his hands. Evelyn takes the object out of his hands, inspecting it. </p><p>„I think that‘s for erasing the memories. Look you can type in something and probably pull the trigger. Man…“</p><p>While the others are searching the room, Evelyn still holds the memory gun in her hand. </p><p>„So this erases memories, huh?“</p><p>„Looky, fellers.“ </p><p>McGucket found a tube labelled "McGucket Memories“, on a shelf behind the robed statue. That shelf is filled neatly with important looking tubes, not like the rest that was tossed in one of the boxes. </p><p>„It's those words what people call me.“</p><p>„Hey brainiac, is that the TV yer lookin‘ for?“ </p><p>Stan stands beside a monitor equipped with a depression, perfectly suited for one of the tubes. McGucket steps next to him and puts the tube into its designated spot. The monitor lights up and an image of Fiddleford McGucket pops up on the screen:</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Day 1</strong>:<br/>
„My name is Fiddleford Hadron McGucket, and I wish to unsee what I have seen. For the past year, I have been working as an assistant for a visiting researcher. He has been cataloging his findings about Gravity Falls in a series of journals. I helped him build a machine which he believed had the potential to benefit all mankind, but something went wrong. I decided to quit the project. But I lie awake at night, haunted by the thoughts of what I've done. I believe I have invented a machine that can permanently erase these memories from my mind,“ He holds up the memory erasing ray. „Test subject One: Fiddleford.“<br/>
He shoots the gun. The screen goes to static and comes back on.
</p><p>

    <strong>Day 5</strong>:<br/>
„It worked! I can't recall a thing.“ (Static)

</p><p>


    <strong>Day 22</strong>:<br/>
The Lab is in disarray.<br/>
„I call it the Society of the Blind Eye. We will help those who want to forget by erasing their bad memories!“ (Static)

</p><p>
 
<strong>Day 74</strong>:<br/>
McGucket is more disheveled and nervous.<br/>
„Today, I came across a colony of little men, very disturbing. I would like to forget seeing this.“ (Static)

</p><p>

<strong>Day 189</strong>:<br/>
McGucket's lab is a mess and his arm is in a cast.<br/>
„I accidentally hit another car in town today. I feel terri-bibble! Terrible. I've been forgetting words lately. I wonder if there are any negative side effects...“ (Static)

</p><p>

<strong>Day 273</strong>:<br/>
McGucket has a beard and is filming from a motel.<br/>
„I saw something in the lake, something big!“ (Static)

</p><p>

<strong>Day 618</strong>:<br/>
„My hair's been a-fallin' out, so I got this hat from a scarecrow. Hey, are my pants on backwards?„<br/>
The tape ends.

</p><p>

The screen fades to static again. Evelyn claps her hand over her open mouth and Stan looks away with his arms crossed in front of his chest, trying to look unimpressed. McGucket‘s still staring blankly at the screen before he lifts the tube out of the machine.
</p><p>
„Oh McGucket. This is awful. This apparatus destroyed you in under a year… But there wasn‘t a very recent memory was there? Does it mean the start of all this has only been two years?“

</p><p>
McGucket starts to scratch his head.
</p><p>
„Well, the haze slowly starts to lift. Maybe I could help you after all. But do you want this, after seeing all this?“ 
</p><p>
He gestures to the monitor. 
</p><p>
„Yeah, funny. It also has been about two years since my brother was sucked into that portal, but I still fail to see how you two maniacs are going to help me.“
</p><p>
„When McGucket‘s memories come back, he can help with building the portal and the kids told me roughly where to find the journals.“
</p><p>
„What kids?“
</p><p>
„Oh, right. Er, Dipper and Mabel they are… or will be your great-nephew and great-niece. You know they call you „Grunkle Stan“ isn‘t that funny?“
</p><p>
Arms still crossed he looks unenthused at her. 
</p><p>
„And who tells me that you‘re not making this all up and want to use my brother‘s experiments for your own good or who knows what your motifs could be?“
</p><p>
„Stanley, please. I‘m here because I just want to help you. I want to help this family and give you your brother back much sooner than it would normally happen!“
</p><p>
„There is not much of a family left here… and again with your <em>sooner</em>. What are you talking about. How long will this take when I do it on my own? Another two years? I think I can live with that, thank you.“
</p><p>
„You don‘t understand. It will take 30 years to get him back without the other journals! Let me help you rebuild the portal. Then, you both can live your lives again whatever way you want. After that you don‘t have to see me ever again.“
</p><p>
„You know what‘s missing in your little plan? Why the fuck would you help me? Only out of altruistic reasons? I think not! No one ever did something for me without wanting something in return.“
</p><p>
„Maybe I want something, but it doesn‘t matter if I get it in the end. If you‘re not giving it freely I don‘t want it at all.“
</p><p>
„Now you‘re making as much sense as the blasted hillbilly.“
</p><p>
They keep staring at each other. She with pleading in her eyes and Stan still too confused to process what has been going on all the time they were here. 
</p><p>
„Without proof you won‘t believe anything I tell you, won‘t you?“
</p><p>
Evelyn‘s voice is nothing more than a whisper. She turns and runs off, the memory erasing ray still in her hands.
</p><p>
„Great. I don‘t know what you will do McGucket, but I‘m going home now. Enough weirdness for one day, even for this town.“
</p><p>
Stanley and McGucket make there way through the labyrinth like basement of the museum. After a while they suddenly hear footsteps approach. 
</p><p>
„Wait!“ 
</p><p>
A panting Evelyn stops behind them and hands them a tube with a note, while she puts another note in her jeans pocket. 
</p><p>
The note on the tube says „Look for two men (one older, the other with a mullet) and give this to them“.
</p><p>
„Really, is the mullet all that defines me?“
</p><p>
„That and your arms.“
</p><p>
„What?“
</p><p>
„Nothing.“
</p><p>
Stan looks down at the tube and reads three dates:

Summer 2013<br/>
25th May 2015<br/>
25th May 1985
</p><p>
„What the…?“

</p><p>
„Come, you have to watch that.“
</p><p>
„Evelyn, are you insane?! What were you thinking?“
</p><p>
„If I‘m honest, I don‘t really know. But I know that you have to watch that thing now!“
</p><p>
The three of them rush back into the sacred chamber with the tubes and the monitor. Stan gently puts Evelyn‘s memories into the machine. Once more that night the monitor comes to life. Unlike McGucket‘s video it shows Evelyn‘s memories from her point of view how she crashed her car into the shack, was greeted by the 60 year old Stan and Ford, slept in their storage room, watched Stanley repair her car and listened to Mable‘s and Dipper‘s vivid and imaginative stories. Stanley and Evelyn start to blush as the monitor shows a delicate moment shared between her and the 30 years older Stan from 2013. The three witness how Evelyn runs out of the shack, hides in her car and returns after Melody‘s phone call, only to be blinded by a searing hot white light. After a short static the last scene they all see is how Evelyn wakes up on a slim couch while looking around in the dark room until Stanley Pines from 1985 in his thick red jacket comes into view. 
</p><p>
After that: static.
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Have some stangst.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting at her desk Evelyn opens her drawer and fishes out a piece of paper. It is folded double and looks like it has been opened and closed a lot of times. In front of her lie her own notes she scribbled down before erasing parts of her own memory. The most important details of her mission. About Ford and Stan, the kids, the portal and the journals. </p><p>One journal is somewhere in the woods but the other… a little crazy child got grip of it but that won‘t happen until the next 20 or 30 years… </p><p>Evelyn sighs and leans back in her chair. Apart from the cleaning staff she is probably the only person at the moment in Gravity Falls Elementary School. </p><p>After she parted ways with Stanley about two months ago she tried to get a new ID and a drivers license since all of her documents were left in the future and wouldn‘t be very useful here anyway. Why didn‘t she got that earlier when she still lived with Stanley? He could‘ve probably forged her something. Well, she pretended that she got robbed by an unknown man, reported that to the police and easily got new documents. The people in Gravity Falls are not as strange as she remembers, but they‘re still quite gullible. Flash a smile and play dumb and you got them. Ugh, she started to think like Stan, when did that happen? Just like she lived in her pretty damaged car, like Stan. Well, in the meantime she worked at the grocery store and the Dusk 2 Dawn to put some money for a small apartment aside. And sleeping in the car wasn‘t exactly good for her back or general health. She wasn‘t 20 anymore after all. After finally obtaining an apartment over some shop, she found a job ad while browsing the local newspaper. In her past she worked in different offices and majored in Administrative Assistance. The thing is she can‘t claim this because she has neither her documents with her nor will anyone believe her, because either these places don‘t exist yet or they do, but they don‘t know her because technically she is only 3 years old at the moment. She went to the interview anyway stating that she had the experience just no documents to proof it. She convinced the principal to trial work for a week to show them that she is perfect for the job. After that they hired her, it helped that no one else applied for that job… </p><p>While she reorganises the folders on the shelf, which was a lot of work because her predecessor was not really the organised type, her mind wanders to where the second missing journal could be. She pulls a few folders from the shelf to see what she could safe and the shelves themselves needed some dusting too… Even the wallpaper comes loose behind the shelf. She pulls a bit on the wallpaper to examine the damage. She was able to pull it away very easily. Now it was even worse than before. <cite>Ah shit what have you done, Miller! Clearly not one of your best ideas.</cite> But wait, it seemed like that there was some kind of hidden compartment behind the shelf, but it was covered too much by the shelf to be certain. Curiosity got the better of her and she cleans the shelf of all the folders and tries to pull it away from the wall. She is able to clear a big enough gap so she could fit through. There behind the wallpaper is a rectangle eight by three inch big outline of something. She tries to pry it open on the sides but nothing happens. She then pushes down at the centre of the rectangle. She hears a quiet *click* sound and the small door swings open and reveals a small safe like space. In it is a nearly square remote. Evelyn picks it up and realised it doesn‘t look like a remote. It has a small screen at the front, three short antennas at the top and a little switch on the side. She flips it and the screen lits up in a dark shade of green. Geometrical lines are sprouting from its centre and somewhere at the edge blinks a red dot. It‘s a tracking device! Was this Ford‘s? Evelyn‘s heart rate starts to increase, she runs to the door and peeks through. Everything is dark and the cleaning staff seems to have finished work, hopefully. She leaves the room and follows the direction of the blinking dot. She wanders around the corridors of the school until she finds herself in front of a locker. It doesn‘t look special or different from the others, but what ever the tracker is pointing at has to be in that locker. There is a combination lock hangin from it. Well, in high school she got good at cracking the codes on them after people always changed her code or hid her stuff in other lockers… Or she could just ask the janitor. Who is a bit creepy and she would have to call him from home or have to visit him. <cite>Nevermind, just try to open it yourself, who knows what‘s in there.</cite> She runs back to her office to get some paper and a pen. </p><p>She gently pulls on the shackle of the lock and turns the dial listening for a *click* and turns the dial back around until she meets resistance. She repeats that process and resets the clock several times until she is sure that only the last number is missing. She picks up the pen and paper to write down the first two numbers. After that she tries every possible combination. She turns and tucks, turns and tucks, after a few minutes finally the shackle comes loose. Excitedly Evelyn opens the locker door and... </p><p>„Nothing. Of course. How stupid.“ </p><p>Defeated she looks down at the lock in her hands. But there has to be something! This can‘t be it! Cautiously she leans inside the locker and feels along its walls and floor. The bottom has a strange feel to it and she is able to move it upwards. Inside is, hidden under a piece of cloth, a thick bound book with a pictogram of a six-fingered hand and a 2 written on top of it. </p><p>„The second Journal! I can‘t believe it! I really found it! Ohmygoshohmygoshohmy…“ </p><p>Evelyn looks around after she realises how loud she probably is and clutches the book to her chest.</p><hr/><p>It is late evening when suddenly the door to the gift shop swings open and a flustered Evelyn runs up to Stanley. Stanley, who is in the middle of restocking, looks surprised at Evelyn until he finally realises who stands before him. </p><p>„I told you, yer not wel- Hey!“ </p><p>While he still talks, Evelyn shoves the book into his hands. </p><p>„Wha…?“ </p><p>Stanley looks down at the book in his hands, furrowing his brows while he does so. He starts to flip through the book revealing all the notes and drawings his brother did in the past. He stops at a drawing of numerous lines covering both sides of the pages. After a few moments he finally looks up at her, astonished. </p><p>„You really found it?“</p><p>„Do you now believe me that I want to help you?“</p><p>„There has to be a third one, without that the rest is useless.“</p><p>„It has to be somewhere in the woods, we just have to keep looking and then we can rescue your brother!“</p><p>Stan looks down at the book in his hands, then up to Evelyn again and shoots her a mistrustful look. </p><p>„What is in it for you? No one does anything without a price.“</p><p>Evelyn sighs heavily. </p><p>„I already told you, I just want to help you. Stanley, you‘re a nice guy and I want to help you get your brother back. If that‘s your wish, I‘ll leave you alone after that. I only want you to be happy.“</p><p>„Oh yes? Why? Why do you even care? No one ever cared shit about me, so why would some stranger do that now?“ his gruff voice becoming louder and louder. „Because you banged some older version of me?“ he bellows. </p><p>Evelyn looks at him in shock, tears starting to well in her eyes. Why exactly <em>is</em> she even bothering anymore? She turns around, exits and leaves the gift shop behind her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Edit: Needed to add a sentence because I forgot the whole Memory Erasing thing...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stanley is pushing his little cart through the supermarket and browses. He doesn‘t really pay attention to his surroundings. </p><p>Why does Evelyn care about him? Does he even believe her? He saw her memories. He already knows that there have to be other dimensions out there and he has seen some strange beings in Gravity Falls‘ forest. So why shouldn‘t a memory erasing ray and time travel be possible? If that‘s the case Evelyn knows what happens to him and Ford. He saw him. He saw him in her memories. He will come back. He will succeed. But Evelyn said it will take him 30 years to accomplish that. He needs these books and with her help he has already accomplished more than in the last two years he tried alone. He hasn‘t seen McGucket again though. He knows how to build such things, even though Stan can‘t believe that. But it seems you have to believe everything in Gravity Falls. Everything seems possible here. Maybe, even someone who just wants to help him. Without any strings attached, without a catch. But why? Why would she want to help him? Surely, only to get back to her own time. Why would she stay here? But she didn‘t seem really happy there either. And his future self wasn‘t really helping with that. </p><p>Stanley got pulled out of his thoughts while someone was trying to squeeze past him to get to the canned meat. </p><p>„Oh, oh. Sorry.“</p><p>Stanley shuffles away and continues his grocery shopping. He takes advantage of every sale or discount he could find. Evy was very good at that. She even found ways to get stuff cheaper of which he never heard of. The inside of his shopping cart looks rather sad. The shop and the <em>Murder Hut</em> didn‘t go really well at the moment. It was a slow season. After returning he starts to unpack his shopping bag and sorts his few groceries into the cabinets. </p><p>If he asked Evy for help it could bring back Ford faster. She already knows about his secret and apparently she hasn‘t told anyone yet. So he doesn‘t have to reveal himself and he would get help. Even when she wants to leave with Ford or wants to go back to the future, he would at least get the chance to spend some time with her. And he has to admit, before everything went downhill, he enjoyed her company. When they build the portal together he could spend even more time with her than before. It would hurt when she betrays him but at least until then he could pretend that she likes him. He knows she won‘t stay but at least until then he would have some company and that would be nice for a change. But what if the pain of her leaving would be too great? Should he just try to do it alone? Or even distance himself from her while using her to get Ford back easier and faster? Would he be capable of that? He never really grew attached to anyone in town. Sure there are nice folk around. He knew growing attached would only hurt in the end. Maybe her intentions even <em>are</em> genuine. But he will only get himself hurt when he starts to really believe that. The only thing that matters now is, that he knows that she can help him and that he doesn‘t know her intentions. But her intentions are not as important as getting back his brother.</p><p>First of all, he needs to convince her to come back. He <em>did</em> scare her off. So, it‘s time to make it up to her and get her back. They could start to look for the last journal. She said it‘s supposed to be in the woods. So they have a lot of ground to cover.</p>
<hr/><p>Evelyn got up early on Saturday to remove the mess she made on Friday at the elementary school before anyone notices. She tried to keep herself occupied or at least keep her head empty. But after returning home and nothing left to do, her mind replayed the scene of Friday night. </p><p><cite>„What is in it for you? No one does anything without a price.“</cite><br/>
What <em> is</em> in it for her? She likes him, does she love him? She loved Stanley Pines the 60-something year-old scammer and trickster from 2015. That seems so far away now. They parted on bad terms. She thought he would be happy to see her, but she apparently did everything possible to upset him. Doesn‘t he want her in his life anymore? Well, she‘ll probably never know because it seems she‘s stuck now in 1985 with his younger less trusting self. But did it even count anymore? After she used the Memory Gun it doesn‘t even seem like her memories anymore. Maybe she should just move on. Would it be self betrayel if she just left or just didn‘t talk to Stan anymore? But she likes Stan. He was her only beacon in this time. The only person she knew. And besides, the only person who took care of her while she didn‘t remember who she was. She thought something draws them to each other. Destiny? Are they meant for each other? Ugh, such bullshit. It‘s all coincidental. Or is it? </p><p>„Philosophical thinking is not helping at the moment!“ she shouted into the empty kitchen. </p><p>Her tiny apartment above some shop consists of a kitchen, bathroom, bedroom and something you could call a living room. Entering one finds themselves immediately in the kitchen and to the right of it is the living room and the hallway leading to the other rooms. The kitchen had a little counter to sit on. From there you could nearly jump on the little couch which was facing an old television. She was lucky it was in colour. </p><p>She fell groaning on the couch and took a pillow into her arms, tightly hugging it. „Why am I even trying? Why do I get back to people who hurt me? Why am I like this!?“</p>
<hr/><p>It‘s Sunday and nothing to do. The last weeks she did a lot of extra hours and cleaned her tiny apartment vigorously. She did every house score she could think of the day before to keep herself distracted. Now her whole body just hurts. She draws her blanket over her head and decides to stay in bed for the day. The world has nothing interesting to offer. Until her doorbell rings. </p><p>Grumbling she gets out of bed and puts on a bathrobe before opening her front door. And in front of her was Stanley Pines with what seems to be a bunch of field flowers and grass. Was that supposed to be a bouquet? Wow, either he tries to insult her or he is really bad at this. </p><p>She crosses her arms in front of her chest. „What do you want?“ she is still hurt. She still misses him. She doesn‘t know if she misses her own Stan or this one. Maybe they started to merge together at some point in her mind. It‘s hard to keep them apart, as they are basically the same person.</p><p>„Hey, er I thought I take you up on that offer. I would like to go with you into the forest looking for the book, ya know. Oh! And these are for you!“ he realises the flowers in his hands and gives them to Evy. „I picked them myself!“ Stan seems really proud of himself. Just for a moment she was thinking of throwing them away but decides otherwise. She went into the kitchen and gets a glass to fill it with water and puts the flowers in it. While taking care of the flowers Stan enters the apartment in hopes that the open door is an invitation and places some soggy sandwiches wrapped in saran wrap on the counter.</p><p>„I even prepared some picnic if it gets late.“ </p><p>Evelyn makes a disgusted face. They look meager and not really inviting. She clucks her tongue.</p><p>„So, after two weeks of ignoring me you come up to my apartment, without announcement or any call at all and expect me to just come along with you into the forest after your last display?! For all I know you could murder me right there. It would be the perfect place.“</p><p>„Why would I do that?!“</p><p>„Why not? You were the one telling me not to trust anyone. And the sandwiches look horrible by the way.“</p><p>„Fine! Then don‘t come! I thought you were sooo eager to help me,“ he fumes and looks to the open door as if he‘s about to leave. Evy sighs and rubs her temples. </p><p>„Stan close the door and wait a moment,“ Evy gets back to her bedroom and gets dressed quickly. After she returns to the kitchen, she finds Stanley sitting at the counter eating angrily one of the PBJ sandwiches. </p><p>„They don‘t taste as bad as they look,“ he mumbles with his mouth full.</p><p>She sits next to him and unwraps the other sandwich. After some munching she realises that it got a solid taste. It just doesn‘t look really good.</p><p>„You know when we want to scan the woods we will need more than two sandwiches. A nice breakfast though.“</p><p>They continue to eat in silence.</p><p>„So… you‘re coming?“ Stan whispers, afraid to break the peace.</p><p>„When you help me make a <em>real</em> picnic. We need to do it earlier though. It‘s nearly noon. But I have to work and you as well. I could try to get Wednesday off. That‘s when you have your break anyway, right?“</p><p>Stanley nods. „I‘m sorry for shouting at you. But this is a lot to swallow and I don‘t even understand half of it,“ his voice was low and soft. Evelyn had the sudden urge to hug him. But this is not the right time, if that ever comes again.</p><p>„You don‘t understand half of what I told you and what happened to us, but you‘re willing to rebuild an interdimensional portal by yourself?“ </p><p>Both started to laugh until it died down awkwardly. Stan put his hand in his neck and started to rub it. „I should probably get going. Unless you… „ he trailed of and the rest of the sentence was only mumbling. </p><p>„How about for a start we get a coffee and discuss our plan for the forest? I‘m still mad at you for not calling or talking to me!“ </p><p>„I… yes. I‘m sorry. I didn‘t really knew what to do. It‘s a lot.“ </p><p>Another sigh escaped Evelyns mouth. „I get it. Let‘s just meet in a few hours at Greasy‘s Diner. How about that?“</p><p>„That sounds nice,“ with that Stanley slowly gets up and scuffs to the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I actually wanted them to not speak for another few weeks or months after she rejected him. But I wasn't able to do that. &gt;//&lt; They need to get along at some point! And I want to put in some really short self satisfactory smut but I don't know how if poeple want to skip that... it'S just too short to make it its own chapter... argh</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter feels a bit short, but I guess all my chapters are...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a thorough shower and some preparations Evelyn arrived at the diner and spots Stanley in one of the booths in the back. She sits down opposite of him.</p><p>„Hi Stan. I hope you‘re not missing too many customers. I just realised it should be tourist season.“</p><p>„Well, don‘t worry. I‘m already in debt. I can‘t get in more debt.“</p><p>„Well, actually...“ Evelyne notices how tired and exhausted Stan looks. „Oh, thank you!“ Susan suddenly set two cups of coffee in front of them. </p><p>„Yeah I saw you outside and thought I could already order for us. Or did you want something else?“</p><p>„No, no it‘s fine. So...“ She looks up from her coffee into Stan's face again, who already tries to drink some and immediately burns his mouth. Defeated he sets his cup down again. </p><p>„So… How do we want to do this? Where do we even start?“</p><p>„Well, somewhere. I think we should just work our way from the <em>Mystery Shack</em> and mark where we‘ve been.“</p><p>„The what now?“</p><p>„What?“</p><p>„You said <em>Mystery Shack</em>. Do you mean the <em>Murder Hut</em>?“</p><p>„The- I could‘ve sworn it‘s <em>Mystery Shack</em>… Anyway, we might need a metal detector. We could talk to McGucket again and ask if he has something like that.“</p><p>„I think I have some rope somewhere. We could tag the trees with them, so we know we‘ve already been in that area.“</p><p>„Sounds like a good idea.“</p><p>After that, they sit quietly for some time together drinking their coffee, without burning themselves again. Stan sometimes tries to talk about local news or the weather to break the silence, but they always revert to an awkward silence. Evelyn looks sadly out of the window wondering why she is so sad. Finally he wants her help. This should be good. But she still feels too hurt. But she can‘t back out now, or could she? Ford is still trapped in another probably dangerous dimension. She doesn‘t remember him much but no one should share that fate. So even if she‘s still hurt she couldn‘t sit still either knowing about the portal and everything connected to it. This whole situation  needs to be dealt with quickly and when Ford is back safely they need to destroy that portal. After that, she needs to see what comes. Maybe, she should start to travel and enjoy life? She has no chance of going back to 2015 and by now the date doesn‘t matter. She just wants a happy life. And at the moment she doesn‘t know if that is possible any time soon.</p><p>Feeling Stan stare at her pulls her out of her thoughts. When she looks at him he immediately looks out of the window. The sun is shining, but it feels like rain would fit their mood better. </p><p>Groaning he stands up and stands by the table with his hands in his jacket. </p><p>„I‘ll organise a metal detector of some kind. Let‘s meet next Wednesday at 8 a.m. at the <em>Hut</em>. I‘m going to pay for our coffees. See you then“ He gives her a weak smile.</p><p>„You‘re paying for my coffee? Is that really you Stan or an Alien in disguise?“ She tries to tease him to lighten the mood at least a bit. </p><p>„What? Why can‘t a guy buy a girl some coffee?“</p><p>„A guy certainly but not you Stan,“ after seeing his irritated expression Evelyn noticed she must‘ve come off more as rude than as funny. She sighed while Stan went to the counter to pay. „Well, this will be fun.“</p><hr/><p>With a backpack full of fruits, vegetables, a few sandwiches, a noodle salad and two litres of water Evelyn enters the gift shop to find Stan fiddling with a metal detector. </p><p>„I‘m ready! I swear,“ he mumbles while trying to turn it on.</p><p>„I hope I have enough food and water for us both. I guess you didn‘t prepare any?“ Evy asks while looking at Stan's lack of a bag or any other equipment besides the metal detector.</p><p>„After your display last week I didn‘t dare to do anything else than find this thing,“ he says while holding up the detector. „And this of course,“ he grabs the rope on the counter. „I hope that‘s enough...“ </p><p>„Let‘s just go and see how it will turn out,“ Evy puffs while turning to the door.</p><p>„What <em>do</em> you have in there? Rations for a whole week?“</p><p>„I wanted to be prepared…“</p><p>„Here, gimme that,“ Stan puts everything to the ground and takes the backpack from Evy. „You just take the rope and I take the rest. Can‘t let you have a break down in the forest.“</p><p>„What about you?“ she asks sizing him up and down. Remembering that under his soft belly he still has some muscles and is probably used to some hard work.</p><p>„I manage. Remember? Box champion!“ he announces while pointing at himself with a wide grin. </p><p>„Yeah you wanted to teach me.“ </p><p>„Yeah… one thing at a time. Let‘s go,“ Evelyn isn‘t sure if he is blushing or if it‘s just the heat. Maybe this day won‘t be too bad after all.</p><p>Prepared with what they have they go outside and start to investigate the forest at the drive-in to the <em>Hut</em>. They work their way clockwise. While Stan is scanning the ground with the detector Evelyn investigates every tree and looks under every stone she finds. When they were done with a spot they put rope around a tree every so often and cut it off. </p><p>When noon arrived, they put up their picnic. Evelyn unpacks everything neatly and slumps to the ground leaning against a big pine tree. </p><p>„Whoa!“ Stan calls out while his device starts to beep. „Here must be something!“</p><p>„Oh no… I‘m so hungry I need a break!“ Evelyn groans while letting her head fall against the tree. „Ouch… that tree feels… strange,“ she states. Stan holds his detector up to the tree and the beeping intensifies. </p><p>„What...?“ Stan turns the metal detector off and puts it down. He fumbles at the tree bark while Evelyn gets up holding her head. </p><p>„Ew.“</p><p>„What?“</p><p>„That moss looks vile.“</p><p>„Well, you sat down here. Now help me.“</p><p>Evelyn lets her hand glide over the bark. „It‘s so smooth.“</p><p>„Yeah pretty strange,“ Stan knocks against it and it sounds hollow. Evelyn‘s nails seem to find some grip and she pulls open a little door in the tree revealing some technical device covered in spider webs. </p><p>„Whoa,“ both of them gape at the machine. It had two levers, a few buttons, a tiny monitor and a gauge.</p><p>„Hey what do you think happens when I do this?“ Stan asks while pulling down one of the levers. </p><p>„Stan wait!“ Evelyn shouts out, but it was too late. Stan pulled down and it happened – nothing.</p><p>„Bummer…,“ disappointed by their find Stan starts to wander off.</p><p>„Hmmm. Strange...“ After realising that this thing was probably broken Evelyn fiddled with the levers as well. After she moved the left lever she heard a scream from behind her. She saw Stanley lying on the ground with one foot in a small hole. </p><p>„Stanley!“ Evy gasps and jumps to his side to help him up. „What is this...“</p><p>„Wait, I think there is something in there,“ Stan bends down again to pick up a bounded book. After dusting it off both of them see a stylised hand with six fingers and a big 3 at the front of the book. Stan sits on the ground and Evelyn bends over his shoulder to look at the book. They stare at the book for a moment.</p><p>„Is it really it?!“</p><p>„Am I dreaming? Please tell me if I‘m dreaming,“ tears start to form in Stan‘s eyes. </p><p>Evelyn lays a hand on Stan‘s shoulder. „Come get out of the mud,“ she helps Stanley up who clings to the book like his life is depending on it. </p><p>„Does this mean we have to go back immediately?“ Evy asks looking longingly to their lunch.</p><p>„I have absolutely no idea what that means! I… I don‘t know! I never thought we would find it so fast! We have to put the books together, get material for the portal probably and...“ Evelyn grabs Stan‘s shoulders and looks him directly in the eyes. „Stan. Stan! Calm down.“ He takes a deep breath and then looks down to the book with a smile. </p><p>„We need to contact McGucket about how we should proceed. I don‘t think any of us understands what‘s written in these books. We‘re having them yes that‘s great but now the real work begins.“</p><p>Stan‘s face darkens a bit. „Yes I know. But it will all be worth it. I will have him back and we can be finally a family again.“</p><p>Evelyn leaves him with his thoughts to start her lunch. You can‘t build an interdimensional portal on an empty stomach after all!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>